Computer games in which a virtual space is divided into discrete places are known. Travel between the separate places by a user character may be accomplished with limited interactivity by the user character during travel. In such games, or environments, travel between destinations may be experienced by the user character as if the user character has “jumped”, or teleported, from one location to another. Another example, may include a path between destinations in which the user character may travel along a narrow path having little to no interaction with the virtual space between the destinations.
Typically, this device of splitting the virtual space into separate places may be utilized to provide individual locations with deep interactivity. Travel between the separate places may be accomplished in this somewhat disjointed manner to limit the cost (e.g., in bandwidth, storage, processing, and/or other resources) associated with the regions between the separate places.